Fate's Deal with Luca's Destiny
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: If love for him can prevail in the heart of one, I will spare his life," Destiny dared Fate.


**Fate's Deal with Luca's Destiny**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: "If love for him can prevail in the heart of one, I will spare his life," Destiny dared Fate.

Disclaimer: Konami owns everything Suikoden. I play their games and write fics about them.

Warning: OC included. Implied shoujo ai between Sara Blight and Neia, the Queen's personal handmaiden.

A/N: I don't know why I was compelled to write this one. But it's Valentine's Day and I had to...

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_"After all he has been through, he will die?" Fate asked as he looked at Destiny in disbelief as they unraveled the destiny that was foreordained for one mad prince. Destiny gave a confused look before turning to Fate._

_"He will kill, torture and maim... Death is a fitting destiny for such a heartless creature."_

_'"But there is still humanity surrounding this man," Fate argued, knowing that it never did question Destiny. But for this occasion, it must. "People who still care for him..."_

_"Ha!" Destiny laughed, "Care is not as much as love! No one will love this man." _

_"What if there is one who will?" Destiny looked at Fate solemnly, knowing that only a deal was coming out of this one._

_"Then I shall strike a deal with Fate itself." _

_"Name it," Fate said._

_"If love for him can prevail in the heart of one, I will spare his life," Destiny dared Fate. _

_"So be it." Fate held out its hand to Destiny._

_As the deal struck, Luca Blight was born into this world, destined for the cruel life ahead of him. Moments later, in a young maid's quarters, Aria was born into this world and her life was in the hands of Fate._

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Life drained out of him and he was glad for it. He could not live the facade any longer. _I will be remembered... They will know why... Mother... This was all... for you..._ He closed his eyes, not hearing anymore sounds. His breath no longer a matter to him. He was dead. The cold, bitter wind brushed against his face.

_"Luca..." _There stood an image in white. The prince recognized his mother instantly. _Have you come for me, mother?_

_"Luca..." _came in another female voice, standing next to his mother. In robes of white, the dark haired woman reached out for him as his mother did the same.

_"Luca, my child..." _His mother spoke, _"You will not die here."_

_"Fate drew us together. Fate has drawn you to her,"_ said the other woman,_ "Your destiny has changed..."_

_"For her sake," _said his mother, _"You will live."_

_"She is coming, child,"_ the dark haired woman said,_ "Your destiny and her fate..."_

_"Live for her, my child," _they said together as each touched his bloody cheeks. As they did so, Luca felt a surge of life coursing through his veins. It overwhelmed him. When he opened his eyes, a robed woman stood in front of him.

"Luca Blight. I am Lady Leknaat," she introduced herself "Sara Blight and Neia came to me when they heard your plea for death."

"I'm still alive?"

"Yes, you are. Because of Destiny and Fate, you live. For love, my child, has saved your life."

"Ha!"Luca laughed weakly. "No one will love me, witch."

"There is one that has not questioned her love for you since the day she met you," she said calmly.

"Who?" Luca asked, his curiosity obvious in his voice.

"Let me take you through time. It's the only way you came understand." Everything disappeared in a white flash.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Luca found himself staring at a familiar young boy as he sat under the shade of a tree, reading a book. The prince recognized the boy as himself though it was a time that he had blocked out of his memories. The happier times...

"Do you remember him, Luca?" Leknaat asked as she stood beside the prince. Luca grunted.

"I've forgotten," he muttered. A moment later, a young girl passed him and stood in front of his younger counterpart.

"What about her?" asked the woman. The eyes of the prince widened. He could never forget her, his only friend...

"Aria..." he mumbled, reaching out to touch her. His hand went through her. "What..."

"We are in your memories, Luca. There is nothing you can touch here." Luca just watched as his younger self smiled at her and closed his book, joining in the game she just suggested. The surroundings changed and Luca found himself in front of his mother's room, his younger part, slightly older but still small stood worriedly.

"Luca!" the prince turned to see Aria, her dark hazel hair not as short as before, running at him.

"Stop!" the prince shouted at her "Don't come near me!" Aria backed off before turning away so that Luca couldn't see her tears. But she missed his as well.

"You idiot!" Older Luca shouted at himself.

"Many would have said that of you. Do you remember when this happened?" Sadness overcame Luca.

"When Han Cunningham... came for us... Mother refused to see me when I needed her... I was..."

"Aria came still. Did you know she knew what happened? Like you knew she was a servant's child."

"I thought she was going to mock me. I knew I was weak... After those times I promised Aria I would protect her."

"You only said those things because you had a crush on her," Leknaat said, smiling. Luca smirked in disbelief.

"I was childish... Love is childish."

"Yet, it kept you alive." The prince looked up, noting that the castle has slightly aged. Some of the decor had been changed. Many of his famous White Wolves banners hung around this hall. The clanging of metals told him that he was near his rooms. Sure enough, a dark haired teenage girl came out. In her arms was a basket of tattered clothes and dirty armor. She passed an elder maid who gave her a look.

"Aria, I don't know why you volunteered to tend to the prince. Everyone knows that he's a crazy coot who'll end up dead because of his crazy ideas..." Luca would have taken a swing at the old maid if he wasn't too shocked. The girl with the basket was his friend?

"How could this be? She worked in the castle... I would have known."

"You forgot..." Leknaat said, "Aria knew that you would. She stayed close by for you. She still loves you and yet you did not notice her. She was a lowly servant in your eyes, Luca." Aria looked at the woman before sighing.

"Lord Luca isn't that bad. You just have to be patient with him..." she said, in a tone that Luca knew was for lying. She had her hidden agendas.

"You've obviously lost it too. Neia would have disapproved if she was still here."

"My mother would do no such thing," she said, "She would have done the opposite, in fact."

"The son of her only love to be taken care of by her own flesh and blood? What a fairy tale!" said the maid, "If his mother didn't kill herself after Jillia's birth, you'd probably be married to the mad prince by now." Aria let out a laugh.

"I'm just a servant, nothing more." At that, she left. The words however stung the prince as he watched her walk away.

"Stop..." he said.

"I can't, Luca..." He looked up to see Aria standing at the hallway, tears in her eyes. "I can't stop loving you. That's why, I'm going wherever you're going..." she whispered as she looked up to the moon at the window. Luca stepped in front of her, noticing how beautiful she looked in the light of the moon. Her long hazel hair lightly cascaded in the light breeze. He reached out to touch her.

"Is that so?" They both looked up to see the red haired general smirking at her.

"Lord Seed!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" Luca sneered at the general, having half the mind to kill Seed at that point.

"I would ask you the same thing but it seems like you're making empty confessions." It was obvious at that Seed was drunk at that point since he was swaggering slightly. He came close to her and touched her cheek.

"You're pretty, Aria..." he mumbled "Why you hang around Luca so much, I don't know... Maybe you should give up..."

"I have never let it cross my mind," she huffed. Seed grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her to the wall.

"He's going to end up dead anyway! You are wasting your time!" She struggled in his grasp.

"Let go of her!" Luca shouted, only to find that it was amplified by the same voice. He turned to see himself, dressed in plain clothes, seething at Seed.

"Lord Luca," Seed mumbled, instantly letting go of her arms "I..."

"Save your explanations for yourself. Get out of my face," Luca spat. Seed ran off like a bat out of hell. The prince turned to face Aria.

"Get yourself out of here as well, servant," he muttered. Aria inwardly sighed before bowing.

"Is that all I am to you?" she mumbled. The current Luca heard it but the one of his memory turned to her.

"What was that?"

"Thank you, my lord," she said before walking away. Luca once more wished for her to stop as he watched her leave.

"Aria..." he called out. _After all I've done, you still held on for me._ The scenery changed. He was back on the field again. _I treated you like dirt... I didn't know who you really are... Aria... Forgive me... I will live..._ Memories of him and Aria flashed back and forth, giving him enough time to realize he was seeing this world in the maiden's eyes and that world revolved around her undying love for Luca.

"Aria!" he shouted out in desperation. For the first time in ages, his heart wrenched. A pair of arms gripped onto his shoulders.

"Luca!" Aria cried as she held onto him. "Luca!" Her tears stained her cheeks as she pressed her face onto his.

"You... came..." he whispered as he lifted a shaky hand to her face. "Where have you been, Aria?"

"By your side," she said, "Luca, don't die. I need you. I love you."

"Because of that," he said, smiling slightly, "I will live." Neither of them realized that someone had cast a healing spell from a wind rune on the prince.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"You meddle too much," said a bored voice. Leknaat looked at her apprentice as she smiled.

"Fate and Destiny made a deal with this one. I had to meddle, Luc," she answered.

"Next time, give me fair warning. Shu was giving me looks when I told him that I will dispose of Luca's body for them," he said, "It was Lord Riou that gave me the approval."

"This is a once in a lifetime thing, Luc. There will be no next time."

"Love to prevail in this one. It is a strange deal."

"That is why I never question Fate and Destiny, Luc," she said, looking at her apprentice, "No matter how cruel they can be." With that Leknaat disappeared, leaving her apprentice to his thoughts.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

**End**

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqp**


End file.
